


Sweet Dreams

by MissMangled



Series: That Time You Did the Robot [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: :'D, Dream Sex, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, One-Sided Relationship, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader is human, Reader-Insert, Smut, Wet Dream, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMangled/pseuds/MissMangled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whirl doesn't know how to approach you. He'll settle for dreaming instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

You were in his room.

Whirl found this a little odd, since you never went anywhere uninvited, especially not into someone else's hab suite. But the mech didn't question it, stepping further inside, and closer to you.

You remained still, eyes half-lidded and a small smirk twitching at the corners of your mouth.

“I've been waiting for you.” Your purr was low and raspy; so unlike your normal voice, which never held a tone this dark.

The mech cleared his intake, single golden optic trained on you.

What were you up to?

In mere seconds, you were before him, fingers trailing down his chassis, digging between the armour to reach the sensitive cables beneath. He hardly stifled a groan, and somewhere in his mind, he wondered how exactly you'd grown to his size, or how he'd shrunk to yours.

It didn't matter to him. He was totally getting laid.

Your pressed your mouth against his throat, softly, gently. Then, you bit down. The combined sensation of that and your busy fingertips was enough to make him moan, louder than before.

Through static, he managed to gasp out a question, “Wh-what are you doing here?”

You breathed a sigh of laughter, hot air fanning out against the wires on his neck. He shuddered at the feeling.

Then, you dipped onto your knees, hands gripping his hips tightly.

It didn't even properly register with Whirl that you'd ran your tongue along his interfacing panel, until a wave of absolute pleasure hit him. He synthesised an embarrassingly loud moan, no longer bothered if anyone heard him, and though he would have gripped at your hair, he found himself unable to move his arms from their place against the wall.

“You've been thinking about this for a long time, haven't you~?” You giggled against his thigh, before nipping at the soft armour with your teeth. The mech trembled, already so close to overloading, yet nowhere near enough.

“So have I~”

You hummed lightly, dragging your nails against his panel. Mewling, Whirl bucked against you, optic shuttered at the carnal pleasure coursing through him.

With an audible click, the panel slid open, revealing his fully pressurised spike and lubricated valve. You took a moment to marvel at them – or at least, he thinks you did (Whirl couldn't quite think straight) – before taking him into your mouth.

The mech let out a puff of steam, claws snapping together at the sensation, and you grinned around him. Your gaze moved up to his, and without even blinking, you shifted one hand from his hips, and shoved it down the front of your jeans.

Another groan, and the mech could hardly take his optic off the sight of your rapidly moving hand; you'd started to bob your head down on him, too, bringing another string of loud noises from him.

As you pulled back up, you lightly raked your teeth against his spike, tongue flicking over the tip teasingly. Whirl couldn't help but throw his helm back;  
“Oh, frag!”

You snickered, removing him from your mouth as you came. Pulling the hand from between your thighs, you sneered at the sight of the liquid it was coated in, before wrapping it around his length and giving a firm tug. You sucked on your index and middle finger of your other hand, sending him a wicked smirk.

He didn't have time to prepare himself, for only a moment later you'd slid them up into his valve. The wrecker yelped at the feeling, but gave way to the pleasure. His legs trembled as it rocked through him, and he could feel it, his overload, approaching rapidly.

You scissored your fingers inside him, and he swore again, practically panting now and thrusting against your hands. When you added a third finger, he saw stars. His optic nearly shorted out when you prodded upward and hit his ceiling node, voice box filled with foggy static.

You grinding your palm against his outer node was enough to push him over the edge.

He came, loudly.

 

The overload rocked him awake. Alone, in his dark hab suite, Whirl knew then that it was all just a dream. His uncovered spike and valve were sticky with transfluid, the berth between his thighs in a similar state. He still shuddered at the very vivid, very _dirty_ dream, images of you on your knees still filling his processor, and he groaned again.

Another tension built up between his legs, and the thought of you playing with yourself _and_ him had another powerful overload spilling out. The silvery fluid glimmered faintly in the starlight, but Whirl couldn't co-ordinate himself enough to care about cleaning it up right now.

One day, he'd talk to you about his dreams – his urges.

But until then, he'd just settle for watching at a distance and pretending it _was_ you that touched him like that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry  
> I need to stop writing these :'D


End file.
